


Bonded

by anonymousmadame2911



Series: Venom Smut/Erotica [10]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alpha Venom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Reader, Other, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: smut





	Bonded

How did you get here?

The thought bounced around your brain. 

Where’s here? 

Bent over a park bench on a Tuesday night. 

“Yes Venom. Yes. Give it all to me.”

Who knew you were capable of such dirty talk? Certainly not you. You had started your week quietly enough. All of your lesson plans had been completed over the weekend. All of your marking had been finished. You were ready to start the week off on the good foot. You ignored the cramping in your lower back, writing it off as age. You put a hot pack on it and rolled over to watch Netflix.   
Monday morning, you were hit by a wave of heat and more cramping. You doped yourself up with Tylenol Extra Strength. You couldn’t call out sick. You just never did. Ever since you were little, you had perfect attendance and you intended to keep it that way. By Monday afternoon, you felt a hazy buzzing in your brain. You used extreme measures to get Venom under control. But, by Tuesday, he warned you not to go out. That your heat was coming. He could smell it on you. 

“Of course you can! You live inside of me creep.”

This earned you a slap on the ass. For once in your life, you decided to listen to him. You checked your cupboards for groceries and drew up a list. You trudged your way through the park to Mrs. Chen’s grocery store for water, chocolate, tater tots, and some of those frozen cook-in-the-pot dinners. You had just stepped outside Mrs. Chen’s when Venom manifested. 

“Little Omega, we need to go home now,” he roared at you. 

“I have two legs. I can walk just fine. Thank you.”

“Omega. Your alpha has given you an order.”

“You’re NOT my alpha. See that? We haven’t bonded. You’re just like an over-grown tape-worm.”

“Tape-worm?! I. am not. A. Tape-worm! Apologize.”

“Drama queen.”

You adjusted your shoulders and began your walk through the park. Venom shadowed you. 

“Omega. Every alpha in a one mile radius can smell you.”

“What do you kno—ah!”

You doubled over with cramps and a wave of desire flooded through you. Your groceries fell askew in the grass. Fuck, you needed him and you needed him now. A black claw tilted your chin up. 

“Do you need me now, Omega?”

“Oh fuck. Yes, alpha, yes. Need you so bad. Pleasepleaseplease.”

He lifted you over his face so he could inhale your perfume. The blood rushed to your cheeks and your scalp tingled. He was going to enjoy you. Out in public. And you didn’t care. You needed him inside of you, locked to you. He gingerly set you back on your feet. You unbuttoned your jeans and pushed them down your thigh. His black tendrils slid under your shirt and bra and pinched your nipples. His maw filled with razor sharp teeth nestled in your dark curly hair. 

“I love the way you smell on your heat.” 

His long tongue flicked out across your neck. You arched your back, presenting to him. 

“Oh, I’m going to take my time with you tonight.”

“No. No. Hurry up. We’re in public. Please. Hurry.”

“Oh no,” he hissed. 

A black tendril reached out and slid your thong and jeans down to your ankles. Two more pulled your shirt off of you. A clawed hand gently pressed on the middle of your back and you lowered your face to the back of the park bench. You gripped the bench, bracing for the impact of his thrust. Instead, you received a slow tease. He nudged the tip of his humanoid dick between your slick folds. Inch by inch, he pumped into you and out of you. He savored every sensation of his thrusts. His black tendrils pinched and massaged your boobs. The thrill of being in full view ran through your veins. He nuzzled his maw into your neck, grasping your wrists. He blanketed your body with his, immersing you in his alpha scent. His tongue licked down your spine to your tight rosebud.

“Do you want to bond with me, little one,” he hissed at you.

Oh right. This is how we got here. 

“Yes Venom. Yes. Give it all to me.”

You knew that you were bonded to the symbiote, in the metaphorical sense. But since the two of you had established this weird fucked-up relationship, you’d wanted to bond with him—bite mark and all. He continued his slow teasing thrusts, teasing your G-spot each time. A black tendril sank between your folds and gently flicked at your clit. Your wetness seeped around him. He unhinged his maw and slowly sank his needle-like teeth into your neck, tipping you over the edge. A wave of calm swept through you and you went slack. He thrust his knot deep into your pussy and it caught. You shuddered in the aftermath of your orgasm. Oh fuck. You would be stuck like that for 20 minutes. In public. Over a park bench. What had seemed like the best idea in the world a few minutes ago became an instant disaster.

“Venom. Venom,” you tapped his clawed hand, “we have to go. We can’t be in public.”

Staying locked in you, he swept you into blackness. He crawled up the side of Mrs. Chen’s grocery store. He lunged from building to building until he dropped soundlessly to the roof of your building. He stuck to shadows and alleyways to remain undetected. He dropped into your kitchen window, clattering the dishes. 

“Real smooth Casanova.”

You were sedated. You could hardly put up a fight over broken dishes when you had just bonded with your alpha. He slinked under the covers and that’s where you found yourself on Wednesday morning. After showering for work, you examined the bruising (minimal) and scars (pin pricks). You could easily cover them by letting your hair down or sweeping it over one shoulder. 

“No. Omega. I want everyone to see that you belong to me.”

Now that you had bonded, you were clear-headed and calm. You could contain the situation.

“No. The cops don’t know where you are. You want them to find you? Even worse, the Life Foundation?!”

“I can eat them.”

“Excuse you?! I keep you well-fed on chocolate and tater tots. You better NOT go to jail!”

“Omega.”

“Alpha.,” you replied petulantly.

A low vibration, similar to purring in cats, reverberated throughout the room. Had this been the first time you’d said “alpha,” or just the first time since you had bonded? Your memory had gotten spotty since Venom came along.

“Say it again.”

“Alpha…?”

Venom manifested in all of his 8 foot tall, muscular form. He pressed you against the bathroom counter, gently nudging your folds with his dick. 

You could call out sick for one more day. You earned it afterall.


End file.
